A charge display device is known which includes a charged-amount display part that displays a battery charge amount of a battery according to assorted kinds of charge sources when the battery is charged by a plurality of the charge sources (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-071637